doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza
|nacimiento = 25 de noviembre de 1962 |familiares = Evelyn Solares (madre) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Los pájaros |ingreso_doblaje = 1975 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Diario_de_Rorschach_12_de_Octubre_-_1985.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|224px|NARRACION POR MIGUEL ANGEL GHIGLIAZZA thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|Miguel y sus personajes (Creado por DragonKnight113) machete.jpg|Machete Cortez (Danny Trejo) en las películas de Machete, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Watchmen-Roschak--2.jpg|Rorschach en Watchmen: Los vigilantes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LaMole.png|La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos, su secuela y Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yao (Mulan).png|Yao en Mulán y Mulán 2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 220px-Godfather15_flip.jpg|Don Vito Corleone en El Padrino (redoblaje), uno de sus personajes más aclamados. TY8JbWv.png|Es el primer narrador de El Conde Pátula. Mad_Max_Rockatansky.jpg|Mad Max Rockatansky (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max (doblaje original) y Mad Max 2 (primer redoblaje). Kurtz.gif|Coronel Walter E. Kurtz (Marlon Brando) en Apocalipsis Now. commander_cody_21.jpg|Comandante Cody y los Soldados Clones en Star Wars. Personaje_-_General_Modula.png|General Médula en Titán sim-biónico. Spike-tom-and-jerry-tales-4.49.jpg|Spike en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry. Hector Con Carne 300.png|Hector Ado en Malo con carne. Tokagero.png|Tokagero en Shaman King. 96064.jpg|Tongo en Monkey Typhoon. Jidanbo.png|Jidanbo Ikkanzaka en Bleach. Asura rhino 5.png|Asura Kabuto en One-Punch Man. rinox.jpg|Rhinox en Beast Wars. Katz.jpg|Katz en Coraje, el perro cobarde. Le Quack.png|Le Quack también en Coraje, el perro cobarde. Bowser.jpg|Bowser/Koopa en El show de Super Mario Bros.. Shisami 05.png|Shisami en Dragon Ball Super. EMH-HombreAbsorvente.png|Carl "Crusher" Creel/Hombre Absorbente en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. UTA-Hulk.png|Hulk en The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores y The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2. SucioJoe.png|El Sucio Joe en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. ChuckyG.png|Chucky la Marmota, también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. tve4008-19971208-3059.jpg|Pretorius en La Máscara. Fear_Feaster.png|Miedo de Finn (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura. BearCapicola.png|Oso Líder (Pandila Capicola) (2ª voz) en Un show más. OGW-Carnicero.png|El Carnicero en Más allá del jardín. Scroop.jpg|Scroop en El planeta del tesoro. PumaLoco-2.jpg|Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Doctor-payne-the-proud-family-47.9.jpg|Doctor Dolor en La familia Proud. Skull SA.png|Skull en Academia Skylanders. Strykore (Forma Real) AcademiaSkylanders.jpg|Strykore también en Academia Skylanders. Venjix.jpg|General Venjix en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Ushirobushi.jpg|Robtish en Power Rangers: Samurai. DyrandohTVA.PNG|Redker en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. SmokescreenDinoCharge.jpg|Smokescreen en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. VanHelsing_002.jpg|Mr. Hyde en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos. William-in-TFTC-6x08-The-Asssassin-william-sadler-22845751-720-540.jpg|La Muerte en Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo. 1358702-jango.jpg|Jango Fett en Star Wars. Richer1990.jpg|Richter en El vengador del futuro. Marty_Gilbert.jpeg|Marty Gilbert en Día de la Independencia. Philliphe_Godzilla.jpeg|Philliphe Roaché en Godzilla (1998). 26910-27167.gif|Bobby Bolivia en Transformers. Randall Duk Kim as Old Man in Temple.jpg|Anciano en templo en El último maestro del aire. Claudio_Perrini.png|Claudio Perrini en Daño Colateral. Xibal.jpg|Xibalba en El libro de la vida. Fingers.png|Fingers / Dedos en Locos por las nueces Over_the_hedge_vincent.jpg|Vincent en Vecinos invasores. SatánSP.jpg|Satanás en South Park: Más grande, más larga y al desnudo (TV abierta). Fudogphone.gif|Perro Fu (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Lord Transyl.png|Lord Transyl en Ben 10: Omniverse. Sir Morton.png|Sir Morton (1ª voz) también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Seebik.png|Seebik y también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Char 86723.jpg|Capitán Kork y también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Mighty Ducks Grin.png|Grin en Los campeones. Tapputi (SCA).jpg|Tapputi en Súper Cienci Amigos. 20111120211343!Temutai-concept-art.jpg|Temutai en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. El Toro Fuerte.png|El Toro Fuerte en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Tchang Zu.png|Tchang Zu, demonio del trueno también en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Marcus tarzan.png|Merkus en La leyenda de Tarzán. Gárgolas Hakon.png|Kakon en Gárgolas. Marcus Reed (SS).jpg|Marcus Reed en Static Shock. Big-boss-rio-2-47.4.jpg|Gran Jefe en Rio 2. Elgin.jpg|Elgin en Rango. Scorpion2.jpg|Scorpion en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Iron_Will_thumbs-up_S2E19.png|Iron Will en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Torque-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-9.5.jpg|Torzón en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar. Mr. Fathead 300.gif|Ed Cabezagorda (ep. 14) en La vida moderna de Rocko. Slippy the Slug.png|Slippy (ep. 9A) también en La vida moderna de Rocko. Bunnicula-cucaracha gigante.jpg|Cucaracha Gigante en Bunnicla: El conejo vampiro. Phone-booth-robots-5.21.jpg|Teléfono en Robots. Sotoledh1.jpg|Soto en la primera película de La era de hielo. Diesel 10 Magic Railroad.png|Diesel 10 en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (doblaje de TV). the-punisher-1280jpg-78210e_1280w.jpg|Frank Castle/Punisher en Punisher: Zona de guerra (1ª versión). PCI7FreddyKrueger.png|Freddy Krueger en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven. TricksterTF.jpg|Trickster Original / James Jesse (Mark Hamill) en Flash (2014). DF3VozDemonio.png|Voz del Demonio de "El Vuelo del Diablo" en Destino final 3. Montoya.chapulin.animado‎‎|Sargento Montoya en El Chapulín Colorado. CuajinaisAnimado.jpg|Cuajinais (un ep.) también en El Chapulín Colorado. Meatsweats.jpg|Rupert Swaggart / Carne Sofrita en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. MylesStandish.png|Myles Standish en Dos pavos en apuros. Ulysses.png|Ulysses Klaw en LEGO Avengers. Vlcsnap-2015-09-15-12h57m43s6091.png|Mr. Don en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. DurgoCalaca90.PNG|Durgo en Isla Calaca. OwnerDemon Hotel.png|Dueño del hotel para demonios en Gatastrófico. Internet-troll-the-emoji-movie-42.4.jpg|Troll de internet en Emoji: La película. Screenshot 2017-12-19-20-23-29-1-1.png|Langosta Claus en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Popeye - la casa de los dibujos.png|Popeye en La casa de los dibujos. Togo AICOIncarnation.png|Dr. Kiryu en A.I.C.O. Incarnation Black Horse.png|Black Horse en Soul Hunter. Naotora Momose (STJ).png|Naotora Momose en Sirius the Jaeger. Vlcsnap-2013-02-13-19h34m30s38.png|La Puerta en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Druman.jpg|Druman en Bakugan. 200px-Tyson.png|Tyson (soldado del Equipo Rocket) en Pokémon. Dannytrejo.jpg|Miguel Ángel es la voz recurrente de Danny Trejo. Ronper.jpg|Es una de las voces habituales de Ron Perlman. Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de Danny Trejo en varias de sus películas tales como Machete y la trilogía de Mini Espías, de La Mole en varias de sus apariciones destacando las cintas Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer, de Yao en Mulán, del primer narrador de El Conde Pátula y también por su trabajo en las series animadas de Star Wars: Guerras Clónicas y Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones, como también en las películas de Star Wars episodios II y III interpretando a los clones. Su trabajo es fácilmente identificable debido a su peculiar tono de voz. Suele doblar a personajes serios y amargados y que en ocasiones pueden tomar el papel antagónico. Filmografía Películas Danny Trejo *Guerrero de la Cruz Hernández en Muerte en Tombstone 2 (2017) *Captain Machine Gun en Cyborg X (2016) *Morgo en Mostly Ghostly 3 (2016) *Él mismo en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) *Jorge Reyes en Venganza (2013) *Oso en La pelea final (2013) *Machete Cortez en Machete Kills (2013) (3ª versión) *Guerrero de la Cruz Hernández en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Goldberg en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Drayke Salgado en Recoil (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *Prisionero en Los Muppets (2011) (tráiler) *Goldberg en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) *Machete Cortez en Machete (2010) (doblaje de Fox) *Machete en Planet Terror (2007) *Rondo en Violencia Diabólica (2005) *Cucuy en Érase una vez en México (2003) *Tío Machete en Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Tío Machete en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Tío Machete en Mini Espías (2001) *Razor Charlie en Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 (1999) *Collins en Asesinos sustitutos (1998) Nick Nolte *Mitchell Wells en Justicia personal (2015) *Stephen Katz en Grandes amigos (2015) *Jefe Parker en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Ernie el gorila en El guardián del zoológico (2011) (tráiler) *Padre Harlan en Northfrok (2003) *Bob Montagnet en Un gran ladrón (2002) Luis Guzmán *Bacon Diaz en Keanu (2016) *Mike Figuerola en El último desafío (2013) *Javier en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión Videomax) *Bobby en Asesino solitario (2007) *Pachanga en Atrapado por su pasado (1993) Ray Winstone *Tubal-Caín en Noé (2014) *Gort en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Tío Claude en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) *Mac en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) *Sweeney Todd en Sweeney Todd (2006) Mickey Rourke *Ashby Holt en Ashby (2015) *Tool en Los indestructibles (2010) (versión TV) *Jefferson en 13 (2010) Vincent Pastore *Leo Manicucci en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Al en Mickey ojos azules (1999) *Gorgoni en Mafia (1998) Michael Chiklis *Melander en Parker (2013) *Ben Grimm/La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Ben Grimm/La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) Jean Reno *Capitán Thenault en Caballeros del aire (2006) *Philippe Roaché en Godzilla (1998) (1998) *Inspector Jean-Paul Cardon en Beso francés (1995) 1ra Versión Dennis Haysbert *Leonard "Lincoln" en Los pequeños detalles (2011) *Donald Breedan en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Pedro Cerrano en Las ligas mayores (1989) Jim Broadbent *Rey William en The Young Victoria (2009) *Sr. Osborne en Vanidad (2004) *Madre en Los vengadores (1998) Temuera Morrison *Soldados Clon / Cody en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) *Jango Fett / Soldados Clon en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Maurice en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) Tony Todd *TBA en Hell Fest: Juegos diabólicos (2018/trailer) *Voz del demonio en Destino final 3 (2006) Christopher Lloyd *Milton en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Dr. George en Amor, boda y matrimonio (2011) Clancy Brown *Gracchus en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *El Kurgan / Victor Kruger en Highlander: El inmortal (1986) M. Emmet Walsh *Gorak en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Billy en Juegos del destino (1999) Pruitt Taylor Vince *Sr. Lee en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión Warner) *Roy en Drive Angry (2011) (versión Warner) Shaquille O'Neal *Oficial Fluzoo en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Él mismo en Jack y Jill (2011) Sam Douglas *Harry en Piel verdadera (2012) *Grimal en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) Brendan Gleeson *Dr. Holloran en La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (2011) (2ª versión) *John Joe Kenny en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) Tom Wilkinson *Stephan Gold en Al filo de la mentira (2011) *Sr. Dashwood en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) Lester Speight *Jonovan White en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) *Blue Latimore en Norbit (2007) Mike Epps *L.J. en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *L.J. en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) Bill Duke *Bolivar Trask en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Jefe Hinges en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) Cedric the Entertainer *Ralph Kramdem en Los Lunamieleros (2005) *Gus Petch en El amor cuesta caro (2003) Ving Rhames *Kenneth en El amanecer de los muertos (2004) *Duane Stevenson en Dave (1993) Cliff Curtis *Claudio Perrini en Daño Colateral (2002) *Smiley en Día de entrenamiento (2001) Harvey Fierstein *Merv Green en Maten a Smoochy (2002) *Marty Gilbert en Día de la Independencia (1996) Jean Reno *Philliphe Roaché en Godzilla (1998) *Inspector Jean-Paul Cardon en Beso francés (1995) (redoblaje) Hulk Hogan *Dave Dragon en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1998) *Sean Armstrong en Mr. Nanny (1993) William Sadler *Dorian Newberry en Perturbados (1998) (1ª versión) *Grim Reaper en Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo (1991) Harvey Keitel *Ray Donlan en Tierra de policías (1997) *El limpiador en La asesina (1993) Michael Wincott *Elgyn en Alien: La resurrección (1997) *Capitán Rochefort en Los tres mosqueteros (1993) Cheech Marin *Portero en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Cantinero en La balada del pistolero (1995) Michael Dorn *Comandante Worf en Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) *Teniente Cdte. Worf en Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) Morgan Freeman *Geel Piet en La fuerza de uno (1992) *Sargento Mayor John Rawlins en Días de gloria (1989) Eli Wallach *Don Altobello en El padrino III (1990) *Cotton Weiberger en Barrio chino 2 (1990) Mel Gibson *Mad Max Rockatansky en Mad Max 2 (1981) (2ª versión) *Mad Max Rockatansky en Mad Max (1979) (1ª versión) Marlon Brando *Coronel Walter E. Kurtz en Apocalypse Now (1979) (doblaje original y redoblaje) *Vito Corleone en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) Otros *Agente especial Dalkwed (Danny Keogh) en Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) *George (John Brumpton) en Juego del terror (2018) *Voces adicionales en Benji (2018) *Amado (Sylvester McCoy) en Pesadilla siniestra (2017) *Harlan Eustice (Bill Camp) en Molly's Game (2017) *Giardello (Danny Wattley) en Un detective en el kinder 2 (2016) *Detective Graves (Jason Kirkpatrick) en El abogado del mal (2016) *Polvora Dan en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Andy Chapman (Andy Chapman) en David Brent: Vida en la carretera (2016) *Bear (Gregory Norman Cruz) en Enemigo de todos (2016) *Drew (Ron Simons) en Un hombre diferente (2016) *Kalani (Branscombe Richmond) en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) *Mayor MacMahon (Kevin McNally) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Joe (Stan Carp) en El retador (2015) *Coronel Bill Burkett (Stacy Keach) en Truth (2015) *Ed (Lee Horsley) en Los 8 más odiados (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Pat Connolly (Adam Fogerty) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Padman (Ricardo McGill) en Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) *Psíquico (Frank Iacuzzo) en Mistress America (2015) *Oficial Rauch (Inny Clemons) en Letras explícitas (2015) *Corpus Colossus (Quentin Kenihan) en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Elias Kassar (Ritchie Coster) en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) *Brooks (Jimmy Palumbo) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Voces adicionales en Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) *Franck (Franck Crouzet) en Mi verano en Provenza (2014) *Thumper (David O'Hara) en Dame la mano (2014) *Dido Parsons (Zach Grenier) en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) *Wayne (John Boxer) en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Calder Jenkins (Danny Keogh) en Venganza fatal (2014) *Sir Charles Eastlake (David Suchet) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Ronald J. Quail (Robert Patrick) en Matar al mensajero (2014) *James (Robert Longstreet) en Señal enigmática (2014) *Jos Pauwels (Jan Decleir) en Volando a casa (2014) *Voces adicionales en Cometa (2014) *Semyon Denisov (Dragan Marinkovic) en El aprendiz (2014) *Stover (Leon Adisson Brown) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Sheriff Weinbacher (Stanley Townsend) en Las voces (2014) *Duncan (Richard Dumont) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) *Jefe serbio (William Neenan) en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Hombre del café en la autopista en Nebraska (2013) *Mikey (Joel Diaz) en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *Gigante (Gavin Hood) en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Hombre #1 en la calle / Jugador de golf / Hombre en boda / Guardián de los niños #1 / Hombre #3 en la calle en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Tío Ralph (Iain Glen) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Klaus (Kim Kold) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Soldado polaco (Dimitri Diatchenko) en Escuadron de héroes (2013) *Terry (Steven Williams) en F6: Tornado (2012) *Grossebaf (Bouli Lanners) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) *Viejo Carrucan (Bruce Dern) / Lil Raj Brittle (Cooper Huckabee) en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Hassan Ghul (Homayoun Ershadi) en La noche más oscura (2012) *Kincade (Albert Finney) en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) *Inspector Kvitko (Steve Nicolson) en 6 balas (2012) *Monsieur Rousset (Colm Meaney) en Bel Ami (2012) (2ª versión) *Bronze Lion (Cung Le) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *Voces adicionales en La verdad oscura (2012) *Rex (Duane Whitaker) / Bartender (Tommy Rosales) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Teniente Doucette (J.D. Evermore) en Transito (2012) *Pierre en El milagro de Lourdes (2011) *Harry McKenna (Donald Sutherland) en El especialista (2011) (versión TV) *Victor (Alain Figlarz) en Fuerzas Especiales (2011) *Sheikh Amr (Rodney Afr) en Nacidos para matar (2011) (2ª versión) *Detective (Brian Anthony Wilson) en Sin límites (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Shockwave (Frank Welker) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Santa Claus (Keith Dobbins) en A Christmas Wedding Tail (2011) *Guern (Mark Strong) en El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Locutor en TV / Réferi en La última pelea (2011) *Wolfgang (Kurt Angle) en Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2010) (versión Netflix) *Vendedor de quesos / Pordiosero en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) *Beau Willie (Michael Ealy) en For Colored Girls (2010) *Barris (Forest Whitaker) en El experimento (2010) *Max Pappas (Ali Nazary) / Insertos en El asesino dentro de mí (2010) *Frank Smith (Robert Davi) en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Dysert (John Doman) en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Nicola (Ron Perlman) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Anton "El Pro" Protopov (Robert Maillet) en El Big Bang (2010) (2ª versión) *Colton James (Billy Ray Cyrus) en Mi vecino es un espía (2010) (versión Videomax) *Jerry (Zach Galifianakis) en La chica de mis sueños (2010) (versión Videomax) *Dr. Schwarz (Allan Wasserman) en En mi sueño (2010) *Manifestante (David Rintoul) en El escritor fantasma (2010) (versión Summit) *Valka (Colin Farrell) en Camino a la libertad (2010) *Billy (Bruce McGill) en Puños de honra (2009) (3ª versión) *Hombre de la fábrica de desechos en Desde mi cielo (2009) *Blusero (Bill "Howl-N-Madd" Perry) en The Way of War (2009) *Capitán James Brasser (Vondie Curtis-Hall) en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans (2009) (versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Empleado de la gasolinería (Chris Coppola) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) *Rick (Geoff Meed) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Rorschach (Jackie Earle Haley) en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Piloto en arca (Ron Selmour) en 2012 (2009) *Madre (Clifford W. Stewart) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) *Locutor de radio (sólo voz) en Sin rastros (2008) *Sargento (Jude Lanston) / Médico (Timothy Harris) en Conspiración violenta (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Jeff (Angus Macfadyen) en El juego del miedo V (2008) *Matheson (Craig Robinson) en Piña express (2008) *Howlin Wolf (Eamonn Walker) en Cadillac Records (2008) *Voces adicionales en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) *Contratista Chris (Barrie Rice) / Contratista Feisal (Feisal Sadoun) / Sargento Foster (Malcolm Barrett) en Zona de miedo (2008) *Frank Castle/Punisher (Ray Stevenson) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) *Harper Johnson (Buddy Lewis) / Gordo bastardo (Larry Drake) en Pathology (2008) (doblaje original) *Tom Drood (Ron Lea) en Crimen encubierto (2008) *Voces adicionales en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Forbes McGuire (Dominic Keating) en Especies IV: El despertar (2007) *Pietro Bernardone (Lando Buzzanca) en Clara y Francisco (2007) (doblaje mexicano) *Hoffmarskalk Kare (Ivar Nørve) en Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) *Operador de la grúa (Timoteo Patrick Quill) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Bandy (Hans Howes) en Petróleo sangriento (2007) *Elfo del Servicio Secreto (Gabriel Pimentel) en El hermano de Santa (2007) *Willie Weathers (Jade Yorker) en Un juego vs. el destino (2007) *Baldabiou (Alfred Molina) en Retrato de amor (2007) *Grant Sykes (Chris Cooper) en El reino (2007) *Hog Head en Vías y vidas (2007) *Caballero templario en Arn: El caballero templario (2007) *Emisario de Xerxes (Tyrone Benskin) en 300 (2007) *Crawford (Jamie Bartlett) en Presa del miedo (2007) *Bolivia (Bernie Mac) en Transformers (2007) *Doc Long (Ned Beatty) en Juego de poder (2007) *Capitán John Baldwin (Alan McKenna) en Defensa diplomática (2006) *Verdugo (Enric Arquimbau) / Título en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) *Coleman (Tom Towles) en Miami Vice (2006) *Insertos en Terror en Silent Hill (2006) *Vagabundo en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Voz en el juego en Sobrevivir (2006) *Lane Iverson (Michael McKean) en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) *Salvador Flores (Ricardo Gutierrez) / Johnny Abruzzo (Mike Nussbaum) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) (redoblaje) *Tío Dmitri (Yevgeni Lazarev) en Hombre peligroso (2005) *Larry (Frederick B. Owens) en Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) *Gral. Kazim (Lennie James) en Sahara (2005) *Kawamura (Takeshi Honda) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) *Gral. Egor Zaysan (Dan Badarau) en The Marksman (2005) *Harry Heck (Mark Collie) en El castigador (2004) *Emerald (Michael Taliferro) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) *Voces adicionales en Padre soltero (2004) *Jacko Grimmwood (Triple H) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Mr. Hyde (Robbie Coltrane) en Van Helsing (2004) *Voces adicionales en Hermandad en guerra (2004) *Spanky (Jimmy Kimmel) en Garfield: La película (2004) *Karl Malone / Big Boy en Soul Plane (2004) *Victor Diaz (Keith Allen) en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Tío Albert (Kenneth Branagh) en Cinco chicos y esto (2004) *Investigador privado (Stephen Bridgewater) en 21 gramos (2003) (redoblaje) *Raze (Kevin Grevioux) en Inframundo (2003) *Miles Finch (Peter Dinklage) en Elf, el duende (2003) *Sgto. Zeb Gant (Billy Connolly) en El último samurai (2003) *Sgto. Buster Kilrain (Kevin Conway) en Dioses y generales (2003) *Sheriff Bob Ryan (John Carroll Lynch) en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Brinkman (Ian McShane) en Agente Cody Banks (2003) (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) *Snake Dupree (Tom Sizemore) en Hasta el cuello (2002) *John Tatcher (Christopher Cazenove) en Corazón de caballero (2001) *Gerry Black (Emmett Smith) en El Majestic (2001) *E.D. Nixon (Reg E. Cathey) en Boycott (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Leopold Durant (Ricky Tomlinson) en Fórmula 51 (2001) *Baby Joker (Rolando Molina) en El viernes siguiente (2000) *Proximo (Oliver Reed) en Gladiador (2000) *Richard B. Riddick (Vin Diesel) en Criaturas de la noche (2000) *Padre de Shuya (Takashi Taniguchi) en Battle Royale (2000) *Lou Trout (Allan Kent) en Novia fugitiva (1999) *Lord Dunois (Tchéky Karyo) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Gus Petch (John C. Reilly) en Por amor (1999) *Sastre (Renato Scarpa) en El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) *Voces adicionales en El informante (1999) *Padre con daga (Michael Rocha) en El día final (1999) *Arthur Brooks (Josh Mostel) en Un papá genial (1999) *General "Blood Bath" MacGrath (Ted Levine) en Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) *Sr. Channing (Michael Lerner) en Mi marciano favorito (1999) *Tnte. Dewind (Leland Orser) en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) *Luke (Clifton Powell) en Una pareja explosiva (1998) *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Jefe Al Travis (John Spencer) en El mediador (1998) *Will Robinson (adulto) (Jared Harris) en Perdidos en el espacio (1998) *Jack Horner (Burt Reynolds) en Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) *Cogliostro (Nicol Williamson) en Spawn (1997) *Voces adicionales en Siete años en el Tibet (1997) *Capitán de los agentes de NEA en El invencible (1997) *Mangalore Aknot (Clifton Lloyd Bryan) / Líder Mondoshawan en El quinto elemento (1997) *Capitán (Jeff Coopwood) en Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) *Leonard (Charles S. Dutton) en Mimic (1997) *Scorpion (Ed Boon) en Mortal Kombat: Aniquilación (1997) *Oficial Paterson en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) *Conductor de taxi (Giancarlo Giannini) en La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) *Old School (Antonio Fargas) en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) *Sir Toby Belch (Mel Smith) en Noche de Reyes (1996) *Maxie Devine (James Remar) en The Quest (1996) (2ª versión) *Jhon Strode (Bradford English) / Presentación en Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers (1995) *Capitán Garza (Dale Dye) en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) *Interrogador #1 en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Velador en fábrica (Lloyd Berry) en Jumanji (1995) *Suave Brisa (Bill Nunn) en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Técnico forense (Chris Beale) / Motociclista #1 / Miembro #1 del equipo SWAT en El imitador (1995) *Johnny Verona (Joe Santos) en Juicio por jurado popular (1994) *Jugador de cartas (John McConnell) / Fabricante de muñecas (George Kelly) en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (doblaje original) *Stone (R. Lee Ermey) en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Voces adicionales en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Alcalde Dwight (Tommy Lee Jones) en Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) (doblaje original) *Slim (Richard Farnsworth) en La huida (1994) (redoblaje) *Freddy Krueger (Robert Englund) en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) *Entrenador Warren (John Beasley) en Rudy (1993) *Asociado Bob (Glenn Shadix) en El demoledor (1993) *David Simpson (Joe Inscoe) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) *Henry Gray (Anthony Heald) en La balada del Pequeño Jo (1993) *Big Don (Samuel L. Jackson) / Virgil (James Gandolfini) en True Romance (1993) *Voces adicionales en Tierra de sombras (1993) *Bombero (D. David Morin) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Voces adicionales en Soldado Universal (1992) *Tío Al (Irving Metzman) en Romance otoñal (1992) *Peter (Martin Gruber) en Anillos de violencia (1992) *Sr. Smee (Bob Hoskins) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) *Nick (Hector Elizondo) en Frankie y Johnny (1991) *Earl Hacker (Richard Griffiths) en ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2 (1991) *Melvin (Mel Winkler) / Kyle Owens (Time Winters) en Doc Hollywood (1991) *Entrenador Wally Rig (Robert Loggia) en El gran pelotazo (1991) *Vagabundo (Rio Hackford) en Mujer bonita (1990) (segundo redoblaje) *Richter (Michael Ironside) en El vengador del futuro (1990) *Marvin (Harry Caesar) en Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) (doblaje original) *Teniente William F. Kinderman (George C. Scott) en El exorcista III (1990) (redoblaje) *George Kistiakowsky (Péter Hálasz) en Arma secreta (1989) *Ben (Sam Waterston) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) *Sr. Ryan (Bernie Casey) en Las alucinantes aventuras de Bill y Ted (1989) (doblaje mexicano) *Sam Phillips (Trey Wilson) en Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) *Horace Pinker (Mitch Pileggi) en Shocker (1989) *Chink Webber (Sonny Landham) en Condena brutal (1989) *Narración en Viernes 13 Parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Henry (Albert Hall) en Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) *Detective Duncan (Terry David Mulligan) en Acusados (1988) *Agente Bird (Kevin Dunn) en Mississippi en llamas (1988) *Voces adicionales en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) *Harvey Nitz (Reb Brown) en Torturado por el pasado (1988) *Presentación e insertos en Asesinato (1987) *Policía en la estación en Cita a ciegas (1987) *Joel (Rob Reiner) en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) *Cardenal Bertrand (Lucien Bodard) en El nombre de la rosa (1986) (redoblaje) *Médico en cirugía / Policía en Obsesión fatal (1986) *El acuchillador nocturno (Brian Thompson) en Cobra (1986) *Bravucón en la celda (Nicholas Worth) en Angustia extrema (1986) *Frankie (John Wesley) en Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) *Carson (Gerrit Graham) en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) *Douglas (Graham Kennedy) en Los gritos del silencio (1984) (2ª versión) *Mola Ram (Amrish Puri) en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) (doblaje original) *Murray Futterman (Dick Miller) en Gremlins (1984) (doblaje original) *Guardia de la cárcel (Reginald VelJohnson) / Pasajero del taxi (Winston May) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje DVD) *Vendedor de supermercado (William Smith) en Los rebeldes (1983) *Policías (Dennis Freeman/Harold Ramis) en Vacaciones familiares (1983) *Policía #2 en el noveno sector en Blade Runner (1982) (doblaje original) *Presentador de Moscú (Leon Askin) en ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) *Ferret (David Hess) en El monstruo del pantano (1982) *Bug (Billy Van Zandt) en Más allá del honor (1981) *Pete Best (Ryan Michael) en El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) *Hank (Harry Northup) en Chantaje mortal (1978) *Choper (John Dennis Johnston) en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) *Taxista en El francotirador (1978) (2ª versión) *Sam Perry (Brock Peters) en El engaño (1975) *Conductor de noticiero (William Bogert) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Turkle (Scatman Crothers) en Atrapado sin salida (1975) *Coronel Sharki (Peter Arne) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Gabby Johnson (Jack Starrett) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) *Satanás (Mercedes McCambridge) en El exorcista (1973) (redoblaje) *Big Joe (David Huddleston) en Pistoleros en el infierno (1972) *Felix Forsythe (Bernard Cribbins) / Presentación en Frenesí (1972) (doblaje original) *Pierre Nicoli (Marcel Bozzuffi) en Contacto en Francia (1971) (redoblaje) *Jefe de bomberos (John Frederick Vick) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (3ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Belleza negra (1971) *Don Diego (Roberto Camardiel) / Presentación en Violencia en Laredo (1970) *Leigh-Mallory (Patrick Wymark) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) *Niño atacado por cuervos en Los pájaros (1963) (Debut) *Marcelo (Charles McGraw) en Espartaco (1960) (redoblaje) *Cónsul (Alan Mowbray) / Miembro del Club Reforma / Conductor del tren en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Fezziwig (Eoddy Hughes) / Viejo Joe (Miles Malleson) en Un cuento de Navidad (1951) Anime Unshō Ishizuka *Asura Kabuto en One-Punch Man *Ingeniero en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Secretario de Miyahara en Blue Seed Otros *Tokagero en Shaman King *Lobo Guerrero/Grosser en Corrector Yui *Jidanbou Ikkanzaka, Shrieker y Gengoro Nabara en Bleach *Tongo en Monkey Typhoon *Ieyasu Tokugawa en Saber Marionette *Shisami en Dragon Ball Super *Mokekko en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Víctor en El estanque Arcoiris *Goki (ep. 2) en Shuten Doji *Druman en Bakugan *Bago en Zatch Bell *Suiko en Naruto *Granadier en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Vendedor de antiguedades (un ep.) en Nadja del mañana *Momia en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Isshinsai Ogata "Kensei" en Kenichi *Lado oscuro de Seto Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh! *La Puerta en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Dr.Gamo Asimov en Cyborg 009 *Genio en Yam Yam y el genio *Pegaso en Tekkaman: El caballero galáctico *Goumet en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Tyson (soldado del Equipo Rocket) en Pokémon *Vodka (Mánager de Pamput) en Dragon Ball *Amo y Señor de los Gatos Leopardo, Rengokuki (Guardián del Purgatorio) en Inuyasha *El Espejo Mágico, Sacerdote, Padre, Padre de Cristina, Valet y Siervo del rey en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) *Black Horse, Príncipe Dragón (ep. 3), voces adicionales en Soul Hunter *Dr. Kiryu en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Juez A en Children of the Whales *Naotora Momose en Sirius the Jaeger *Insertos en Agent Aika Películas de anime *Breetai Krindanik en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross *Duelista 2 en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Presidente Boone en Metrópolis *Coronel John Blade en Sin, la película *Shisami en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Vendedor de Hazia en Cuentos de Terramar *Participación por identificar en Yu-Gi-Oh!: El lado oscuro de las dimensiones Series animadas Fred Tatasciore *Ben Grimm/La Mole en Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Monstruo de palomitas en Las aventuras de Kid Danger Phil LaMarr *Hector Ado en Malo con carne *Hector Ado / Juez Roy Spleen (un episodio) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy Corey Burton *Caballero negro en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Seebik en Ben 10: Omniverse John DiMaggio *Mongo en Rocket Power *Perro Fu (episodio 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie Kevin Michael Richardson *Doctor Dolor en La familia Proud *Temutai en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Sir Morton en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros *Soldados Clones en Star Wars: Guerras Clónicas *Soldados Clones en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Maxx en The Maxx *Rhinox en Beast Wars *Rupert Swaggart / Carne Sofrita en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja *Skull, Strykore (Temp. 2) (Jim Cummings) en Academia Skylanders *Insertos en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Katz / Le Quack / Pie Grande (Teodoro) / Dios Ganso / Mayordomo Jenkins / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Narrador en Conde Pátula *Lummox rubicundo "Terciopelo" (un episodio) / Jack Lepierre / Mosca espacial / Policía / Señor Yak en Ren y Stimpy *Pretorius en la serie animada de La Máscara *Rey Koopa en El Show de Super Mario Bros. *Gran Gran Hombre (un ep.) / Dueño de feria / Ed Cabezagorda / Motociclista / Capitán del crucero / Lloyd / Trabajador enmascarado de Conglomo / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko *Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco (2ª voz) en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera *Misterio / Norman Osborn (algunos episodios) en Spider-Man *Dr. Genzou Kuruma en Beast Fighter *Taco parlante en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Sargento de Vago 13 y Hog Ha (ladron de planetas) en Invasor Zim *Alcalde en Rocket Power *El Grapadora (ep. 34) / Luc / Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias *Basurero / Triceratop guardia en Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Spike en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry (2005) *Sir Bocón en Los dragones de la mesa cuadrada *Grin en Los campeones *Philipe Roaché en Godzilla: La serie *Carl "Chrusher" Creel/Hombre Absorbente / Heimdall en Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta *General Médula en Titán sim-biónico *Broderick Bosepheus en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Miedo de Finn / El Gran Maestro Mago De Ceremonias (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Malmoth/Topo blanco en Clementine *Torzón en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *El Toro Fuerte / Tchang Zu, demonio del trueno en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan *César / Napoleón / Beethoven /Barba Negra en El escuadrón del tiempo *Merkus en La leyenda de Tarzán *Tigre A.J en La familia Proud *Wallie el Lobo (ep. 11) / Tendero (ep. 59) en Las tres mellizas *Capitán Dobbs en Los Policias Funky *Senador (un ep.) en Generación O! *Director en Pepper Ann *Shaquille O'Neal (un cap.) en Johnny Bravo *Vista en Los 5 Sentidos *Soldado en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Marco Polo") *Capitán Kork / Lord Transyl en Ben 10: Omniverse *Trailero Fantasma / Lider de la Banda Capicola (2ª voz) en Un show más *El Carnicero en Más allá del jardín *Voces diversas en Un agente de familia (desde temp. 5) *Hombre Vikingo / Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Iron Will en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Daniel Lennard en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Cuajinais (un ep.) / Giácomo Billetuti / Tumba Tumbas / Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado *Big Tex en Buddy Thunderstruck *Vrepit Sal (Fred Tatasciore) / Rebelde Rana (ep. 36) en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Rupert Swaggart / Carne Sofrita en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja *Tapputi en Los Súper Cienciamigos *Voces adicionales en Robotboy *Voces diversas en Futurama Películas animadas Harvey Fierstein *Yao en Mulán 2 *Yao en Mulán Maurice LaMarche *Sal en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde *Sal en Futurama: El juego de Bender Fred Tatasciore *Hulk en The Ultimate Avengers 2 *Hulk en The Ultimate Avengers Otros *Voces diversas en Sherlock Gnomes *Padre de Valiente en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand (2017) *Durgo en Isla Calaca (2017) *Voces diversas en Emoji: La película (2017) *Zurkon en Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Mr. Don en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla *Gigantes en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Soldados Clones en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Jefe de la policía gubernamental en El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima *Soto en La era de hielo *Scroop en El planeta del tesoro *Sr. Moka en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Lord Gildas en Cazadores de dragones *Blatherbot en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos *Gran Ariki en Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui *Teléfono en Robots *Vincent el Oso en Vecinos invasores *Guardia Gorila en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Elgin en Rango *Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Voces diversas en Doug: la película *Myles Standish en Dos pavos en apuros (2013/Versión Relativity) *Voces diversas en Sing: Ven y canta *Dedos en Locos por las nueces *Edgard Volgud en Atlantis: El regreso de Milo *P. Biggie en Hoodwinked! *Capataz en Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Xibalba (Ron Perlman ) en El libro de la vida (2014) *Satanás en South Park: Más grande, más larga y al desnudo (TV abierta) *Santa Claus en La abuela fue arrollada por un reno *Rey Thrym en Thor: Historias de Asgard *Ladrón de pasaportes en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín *Rey Extremo en Los campeones de la lucha libre Series de televisión Danny Trejo *El Mismó en Hombres de Armas (2018) *Romero "Romeo" Parada en Los indomables (2011) *Héctor Ramos en Esposas desesperadas (2005) Graham Beckel **Telly Gines en CSI: NY (2010) **Hol Sanders en Héroes (2006) Michael Dorn *Worf en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 6-7) (1993-1994) *Worf en Viaje a las estrellas: Estación espacial 9 (1993-1999) Otros *Dragonetti en Los demonios de Da Vinci (2013- 2015) *Viejo enojado (Aron Tager) en Heroes Reborn (2015) *Santa en centro comercial (Jernard Burks) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) *Milosh (Matthew R. Wiese) en Héroes (2008) *Robert Gonzales (Edward James Olmos) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Voces adicionales en Beverly Hills, 90210: Un especial de navidad (1994) *Roland, Paciente 2 en ICarly *Storri (Henning Valin Jakobsen) (2ª voz) en El último reino *Insertos en Sin limites *Ken (Don Foster) en Dos hombres y medio *General fránces en Los Borgia *John Goodman en Roseanne (1988-1997) *Jinete Guerra, La Fuente y Cazador en Hechiceras *Hechiceras **Carl (Evan Parke) (Temp 7 ep 22) (2005) *Victor Emmanuel Rodenmaar Jr. en La casa de Anubis *David Kimble en El fugitivo *John "Sully" Sullivan en Emergencias urbanas *Shao Kahn (Jeffrey Meek) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest *Turcotte en Boomtown *Chef Gunter y Richard Wesley en Las Vegas *Sr. Petracelli en Es tan Raven *Doctor / Obrero / Hombre de control de animales en Drake & Josh *Taylor Doose en Gilmore Girls *Entrenador Walt Arnold y Pine en Smallville *John en El Secuestro *Detective Rickey en Medium *Terry Andrews (Rick Worthy) 1, ep. 16 en El mentalista *Narrador, Bestia en Kingdom Hospital *Búfalo Bob, voces adicionales en Días felices (redoblaje) *Shane Gerald (Jason Sudeikis) en Eastbound & Down *Walter Markham (Vondie Curtis-Hall) en Fear Itself *Ayudante de Sr. Mitchell en Misterios del verdadero Sherlock Holmes *Hoss Cartwright en Bonanza (doblaje de México) *Caifás en La otra vida de Cristo *Narrador en Banzuke (junto con Esteban Desco) *General Venjix (Archie Kao) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje (2002) *Robtish (Peter Doube) en Power Rangers: Samurai (2011) *Redker (Adrian Smith) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce (2014) *Smokescreen (Brendan Lovell) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge (2015) *James Jesse / Trickster (Mark Hamill) / Lewist Snart (Michael Ironside) en Flash *Voces adicionales en Crapston Villas *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries *Relish, el rey Troll (Ed O'Neill) en El décimo reino (2000) *Mago (Jacques Herlin) / otros en Moisés (1974) Documentales *Michael en Ganja Queen *Pete Seeger en American girl *Cedric the Entertainer - Cómicos en el escenario *Hijo de Mario McGruder en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Voces adicionales en Electric Boogaloo: La historia de Cannon Films Telenovelas brasileñas Zé Victor Castiel *Viriato en Lazos de familia *Gaetano en Terra Esperanza *Chico Mascate en Siete mujeres *Machado en Páginas de la vida *Perseu en Siete pecados *Werner en Insensato corazón Otros *Raposão en El clon *Frazao en El color del pecado *Gitano en Señora del destino *Abilio en Alma gemela *Machado (Carlos Meceni) en Marcas del destino *Marco Iago (Antônio Abujamra) en Poder paralelo *Geraldo da Silva en El Canto de la Sirena *Ramiro Pessoa (2ª voz) (Jonas Bloch) en ¡Victoria! *Viejo Tião (Ivan de Almeida) en La esclava madre *Eliazaf (1ª voz) (Altair Rodrigues) en La tierra prometida Telenovelas turcas *Sabri Yıldız (Turgay Tanülkü) en La vida amarga Videojuegos *Martin, juez sombrío, voces varias en Fable II *Saker en Fable III *Thor Anderson en Alan Wake *Michael Barrick en Gears of War 3 *Samuel Stuhilinger en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Jose Guerra en Crackdown *Taiseki en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Volibear, Tryndamere, Gragas y Viktor en League of Legends *Fenrir en Smite *Monoroth en World of Warcraft, Warlords of Draenor *Roadhog en Overwatch *Ulysses Klaw en LEGO Avengers *Todd Williams en Detroit Become Human *Mammoth / Trigon en Lego DC Super-Villains Locución comercial *Cementos CEMEX (2011) *TEDF (Promo para radio antes de las elecciones) (2012) *Dodge RAM 2013 (2012) Dirección de doblaje *Días felices (redoblaje) *Amor e intrigas *El perfume: Historia de un asesino (doblaje mexicano) *Reina Ester, la salvadora *6 balas *La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (segunda versión) *Bunraku (redoblaje) *Juego a muerte (doblaje mexicano) *El experimento *August Rush (tercera versión) *Aviones de papel *Stranger Things (temp. 1) *Zurich *Un hombre. Un plan *Twin Peaks *La batalla ejemplar *Kidding Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Audiopost * Copa Producciones * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani / Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Candiani Taxqueña * Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX * CineDub * Diseño en Audio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Dubbing Studios - The Dubbing Maker * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF - Factory * Intersound * IDEM Producciones * Lola MX * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Oruga * Optimedia Bond México * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Román Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb México, S.A. de C.V. * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians * SISSA * Sysdub * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. * Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades * Seiyuu Akio Ohtsuka los cuales son, el Rey Gamigami en Popolocrois y Isshinsai Ogata "Kensei" en Kenichi. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA